The present invention relates generally to an exercise device, and more particularly to a multifunctional exercise device which is portable.
There are a variety of exercise devices which are designed for use in doing a specific exercise and are rather cumbersome.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional exercise device which can be easily carried or moved.
The exercise device of the present invention comprises a base, two adjustment devices, two pull rods, and two damping members. The base has a frame and a soft pad fastened to one side of the frame. The two adjustment devices are mounted oppositely on the frame. The two pull rods are pivoted to the adjustment devices and provided with a curved rod and a handle corresponding in location to the soft pad. The damping members are fastened respectively with the curved rod and the frame for providing the resistance forces against both hands of an exerciser pulling the two pull rods.